Young Justice: Revolution
by OhioGuy
Summary: It has been almost 20 years since the events of Invasion, and the world is a different place. Heroes are no longer present and have taken up lives as normal civvies. But when A mysterious group begins killing retired heroes and even civilians, the Justice League and team must return to stop these murderers and restore their place in society as protectors of the people.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating YJ: Lost In Time, But I got this idea for a story and I went with it. So I'll be updating both stories simultaneously, anyway here's the new story I came up with.**

**Young Justice: Revolution**

…**DECRYPTING...**

…**FILE FOUND…**

…**PASSWORD: *******…**

**PASSWORD: ACCEPTED**

NIGHTWING'S JOURNAL,

This will be my final recording, so I better make it count. After six long years, we have defeated the Light. Their operatives around the world have been compromised, their plans discovered, and their leaders disposed of. For The Details, They are as follows:

Lex Luthor is missing and all Lexcorp assets have been bought up by Wayne Enterprises, Kordtech, and Queen Industries.

Ra's Al Ghul has retreated into the shadows headquarters to live out his last days, now that the pit was destroyed.

Queen Bee has been overthrown by Coup in Bialya, and is now held by the UN for crimes against humanity.

The Brain has been put into cryogenic holding at Belle Reve.

Black Manta is on trial by an Atlantean tribunal.

Klarion has been sighted in several locations, but he's pretty much harmless without his "pals".

Vandal Savage has been given life in prison and with no chance of parole ever.

The Six leaguers on trial have returned. Their innocence was proven and they have also helped the Rimborians with rebuilding their planet, even proposing a human colony on the planet to help strengthen their new alliance.

Bart Allan's apocalyptic future never came to pass, but somehow he's still stuck in our time. Maybe this version of Bart exists because he's from an alternate future; I wonder what our new version of Bart will be like.

Megan and Connor have gotten back together; they settled their differences and are currently dating. What's more? Adam Strange and his new Father-In-Law, Sardath, have created a serum that can make Superboy age, right at the same rate as superman.

Wally has finally been reunited with Artemis, whom he plans to marry by the end of next march. He has taken up his uncle's mantle as the Flash, with impulse becoming the new Kid flash.

Artemis has month's worth of college work to finish. Luckily, Babs will tutor her.

Kal has returned to the team and took back his position as Aqualad.

I plan to make Blue Beetle the new team leader when I resign.

Speaking of which, Jaime has finally told the team about the scarab. The Reach armadas came and were defeated. Wonder Girl is now dating him.

La'gaan has been suspended from the team. Small miracle, I never did like that guy.

Finally, Talia Al Ghul has dropped by saying she needs to talk with Bruce.

As for me, I'm resigning from the team and hero life. I also plan on going steady with Barbara. Tim will make a great Nightwing.

Now that everything has been resolved, there is still one problem. The light may have been defeated, but public opinion toward heroes is at an all time low. Right now they are lobbying for a law which would outlaw superheroes. Hopefully, this will never happen.

Signing off for the last time,

Nightwing


	2. Discovery

Discovery

Gotham City,

June 1st, 2037

09:16 EDT

Dick Grayson has just woken up. He has to get ready for work at the station. He quietly sneaks off the bed so as to not wake his wife, Barbara. After taking a shower and shaving, brusing his teeth, and getting dressed; He stopped in the kitchen to get his lunch ready, he heard several noises from the living room and knew that his daughter Mary had stayed up all night watching TV. He'll let it slide, it is the first day of Summer Vacation for her.

As he left the kitchen, he found a board and wrote:

_Morning, _

_Just left for Work._

_Babs if you're reading this, your work clothes have been laid out._

_YOU'RE WELCOME._

_Mary, We'll be gone at work until 4._

_There are leftovers in the fridge for lunch._

_Have a nice day and remember Daddy loves you._

_BTW, DINNER IS AT SIX._

Dick placed the board on the fridge and left for work. As he walks to his car, his cell phone rings. He answers the call.

Dick: This is Captain Grayson, Who is this?

Policeman: Sir, Theres been an incident on Thomas Wayne Boulevard. We need your help in setting up a crime scene.

Dick: On my way.

Dick then got in his car and placed a small siren on the roof. The engine roars to life and he begins his Trek.

Central City

09:17

Artemis West was cooking breakfast for her family. Her son Jayden was playing video games, while her daughter Iris was working out. Business as usual in the West House. Her Husband, Wally, was getting dressed for work. Apparently he got stuck Teaching Summer School again. The physics teacher crept behind her and kissed her cheek.

Wally: Morning, Beautiful.

Artemis: Morning, Wall-Man.

Wally then kissed her stomach.

Wally: And a good morning to you, Wally Jr.

Artemis: We are not naming the baby after you. I want our kids to love us, not hate us…and what if it's a girl?

Wally: We can still name her Wallace, I heard it's a girls name.

Artemis just smiled and kissed him.

Wally: Jai, Iris! Breakfast's ready!

Before they knew it, they felt a rush of air as Iris used her superspeed to get there. Then Jai entered the room glaring at his sister. Iris's response was sticking her tongue out and making a fart noise.

Artemis: Iris, please have some manners…you know Jai is sensitive about having no powers.

The Family then take their seats around the table. Then Wally's cell phone rang, he immediately answered it.

Wally: Hello? Yes, this is Wallace West? What?

He then dropped the phone in shock at what he heard.

Metropolis

09:18 EDT

"GREAT CEASAR'S GHOST! KENT, WHERE IS THAT WIFE OF YOUR'S? I NEED A FRONT PAGE STORY NOW!" Perry White yelled in his office.

Outside, his Secretary asked which Kent.

Perry: The younger one!

Connor Kent raced to the room, dodging reporter after reporter until he bumped into someone.

Connor: Oh boy, I'm so sorry. I did'nt mean to…

Then he looks up to see his wife Megan.

Connor: Chief, I found her!

Perry: Great and pick that mess up, I'm starting to think you Kents are all born clumsy…and don't call me Chief!

Megan knelt down to help her husband collect the scattered papers. She looked to see if anyone was looking and used telepathy to get a mug from Lois Lane's desk.

Connor: Mrs. Kent, I am shocked you would try to use your powers without me noticing.

Megan: Look Who's talking, I saw you lift the filing cabinet while looking for these files.

Connor: You saw that? I was so careful too…Anyway, Perry needs a front page story right now. While looking for you I found one. A high- profile murder in Gotham. Don't know who the victim is though.

Megan: Let's look it up.

Megan and Connor placed the papers on their desk. They then searched the internet on their computer.

Megan: Here it is…

When they saw who the victim was, she gasped and covered her mouth.

Connor: It can't be…

Gotham City

10:00 EDT

Dick Grayson has finally arrived. He exits his car to find his partner, a rookie cop named John Blake.

Blake walked toward the Police Captain and told him the situation.

Dick: What's the Situation?

Blake: Murder, Sir.

Dick: Suspects?

Blake: Not yet, sir.

Dick: Victim?

Blake: Atlantean.

Dick stopped and stared at his partner.

He then ran towards the crime scene.

He then sees it.

Dick: La'gann?

La'gaan, formerly Lagoon Boy, lied on the street. His body had several scars and bruises and a Knife wound in the back. Dick went to to forensics team.

Dick: What happened here?

Officer: Don't Know, The scars and bruises suggest he was tortured. Then he was stabbed in the back. He survived long enough to paint a message on that wall with his blood. Whoever offed this guy, he seems to have a grudge against someone.

Dick turned around and saw the message.

_**They're Back.**_

Then He saw a small blu-ray case near the wall. It was adressed to Nightwing. A name that Dick hasn't used in twenty years. He hid the disk case in his jacket.

**What do yo think? Leave Comments. **

**Who is La'gaans Killer? Who's Back? Why does this have to do with Nightwing?**

**Chapter two will be up tommorrow!**


	3. Revelation

Revelation

Gotham City

June 1st, 2037

14:20 EDT

Dick Grayson sat in his office. He stared at the disc on his desk. La'gaan left a message on it before his murder. On the case, the word Nightwing was printed on white paper.

_Why would he write my old codename on the cover_? The police captain thought to himself.

Curiosity finally took hold and he opens the case. Inside he finds not a disc, but a letter?

He takes the letter and reads it.

_Nightwing,_

_Before I tell you what I found, please tell the team I am sorry for all the pain I put them through. I was an immature and arrogant teenager, but my time in a tube made me do some thinking about my life. How M'gann and Connor Belong together, Why Kaldur should blame me for Tula's death, and Finally Artemis's "Death". (BTW, heard she beat the living daylights out of you as Tigress…I also heard Icicle flirted with her, did she punch him?)_

_Anyway, I need you to do one thing: I know my suspension was because of the team hating me, but I need you to get them back together one more time. I have a meeting place set up already, my apartment. Gather them there._

_The disc will also be there._

Nightwing then placed the letter back in the case and hid it in his jacket. He grabbed his cell phone.

"I hope this still works." Dick said to himself.

He pressed a small red button on the phone.

"This is Nightwing to all team members, this is an emergency alert. Lagoon boy is dead. Meet me at these coordinates." He said.

He then presses send.

Two hours later…

Dick was in his Nightwing suit for the first time in twenty years. It's a miracle it still fits; he was standing outside a door in a rundown apartment.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. He was shocked to see the room.

The walls were covered with newspaper clippings, photos, and sketches. Each was connected by a small strand of thread.

Then he heard voices in the hallway. Everyone was here.

Miss Martian and Superboy entered first.

Flash and Huntress soon followed.

Rocket and Aqualad appeared minutes later.

Blue Beetle and Wonder Woman was the last couple to enter.

The rest of the team soon entered.

They all inspected the room before Nightwing appeared.

"Grayson, you have a lot of nerve calling us all here after what you put us through!" Flash told his former friend.

"Why are we even here in costume…If my memory is right weren't superheroes outlawed since 2017?" Blue Beetle added.

Nightwing shushed them as he addressed them.

"I know you all hate me for what I made Kaldur and Artemis go through, but I have a legitimate reason for why I called you. First, La'gaan is dead. He also wanted you all to know he was sorry for all his mistakes he made and hoped he could find forgiveness in what he had found." He told them.

This message from their late friend did catch their attention.

Nightwing then showed them the disk.

"I found this in the room, this was La'gaans' apartment. Apparently he found something, something that got him killed." He said.

He then found a TV and a Blu-ray player. He placed the disk in the machine and a video started playing.

La'gaan centered the camera on himself. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"This is Lagoon Boy…No, Lagoon Man. Team, if you're watching this video…I've been killed. Do not mourn my death; I need all your heads in the game. First, our last battle with the light and their partner…they weren't defeated.

I've uncovered evidence which suggests that Lex Luthor is still alive and reforming the organization. In Santa Prisca, I had an informant bring me some files on this new light. The information indicates they are gaining a huge following within the criminal underworld. There are rumors they plan to restore the original light council members to their former positions."

The team stood in shock at the news. They were about to be given more bad news.

"Sadly, they already discovered the Identities of half the league. I apologize in advance for what you're about to see. Here are the incapacitated leaguers."

The video then showed footage from gas station security camera.

A car pulls up and a figure exits the vehicle.

The Figure had Red Hair, Glasses, and a missing right arm.

"Roy? What happened to him?" Artemis asked.

After Roy exits the cameras' view, Black Spider appears from the shadows and plants a device under the car. He retreats into the darkness as Roy returns. Roy fills his car with gas, enters the car, and turns it on.

Seconds later, the car explodes.

Artemis gasped as her husband tries to console her.

Then the video shifted to a news report coming from the Atlantean Embassy. Cat Grant was reporting on the assassination of King Orin, formerly known as Aquaman.

His Brother was under arrest for his murder.

"My King is dead, I must return to Atlantis. I must inform the Prince and Queen." Aqualad said as he tried to leave the room. But his wife Raquel stops him.

Then video footage of Dr. Fate appeared. Several police officers have detained him. They remove the helmet and Giovanni Zatara returns from his time in the helmet. The magician is then strapped into a straightjacket and escorted to an armored van. On its side read the words "ARKHAM ASYLUM."

Zatanna cried at the thought of her father in prison with every villain the team had put away. She slumps into a chair and covers her sobbing face.

The Team sat and Watched as several people they knew appeared.

Barry Allen: Arrested for tampering with Police Evidence and currently imprisoned in the Central City Jail awaiting his trial.

Ray Palmer: Missing after his plane crashed somewhere in the Amazon.

Oliver and Dinah Queen: Killed in an explosion at Queen Industries. Their son Connor Hawke Queen is missing.

Plastic Man: Imprisoned for allegedly robbing six banks.

Billy Batson: Missing.

The list went on and on until La'gaan returned to the screen.

"As you can see, we've been hit hard. Most of the league is either dead or in jail; which is why I brought you all here to restart the team and stop the light. I know the law says that we can't take the hero life again…but we just can't let these people destroy the world. We have to do it, for the people we swore to protect and our children. I have gathered as much information as I can about this new enemy and have compiled it into the mountains computer. Get there as soon as this video ends…and move your families there. Contact as many Leaguers that are left and…"

La'gaan stops in mid-sentence as he hears several noises.

"He's in here!" A voice yelled.

"They found me! Got to Get the disk out and hide it!" La'gaan said as he grabbed the camera. Just as he finds the recorder, the door is knocked down. Standing there were Doctor Light and the new Tigress.

The video stopped as they charged at La'gaan.

The team immediately looked to Nightwing. He knew exactly what they have to do.

"Meet me at the cave in three hours, I'll get Barb and Mary…and bring your families there as well for their safety."

**The suspense builds!**

**The killers have been revealed! The Light returns! The team is back in action! What will become of the rest of the League and the teams' children? Stay tuned for Chapter two.**

**(Also I'm trying to update Young Justice: Lost in Time and trying to write an assassins creed/young justice crossover along with a Ghostbusters story.) I am pretty much busy.**


	4. Meetings

Meetings

Mount Justice

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

June 1st, 19:30 EDT

Mount Justice towered above Happy Harbor. The hollow caverns of the structure one served as the Headquarters of the Team before the Anti-Hero law was passed. The Bedrooms were empty and devoid of furniture, The kitchen was dusty and filled with cobwebs, and the training room was unkempt from all the years of neglect. The Computer intelligence was still operational, for it activated the Zeta transports for the First time in Twenty-Two years. As Nightwing entered the cave, the Power returned. He ushered his kids to their new room's and used the secret entrance to help his wheelchair bound wife into the old HQ.

Huntress used the entrance as well due to her pregnancy, Her Husband took their kids through the zeta beams. Wally was relieved his wife and unborn child were safe. Jai and Iris then started exploring the cave, as any curious teenagers would.

Wonder Woman and Blue Beetle came through the transports, along with four teenagers who followed them. Jaime informed his colleagues at the hospital he was taking a leave of absence, while his wife left her current archaelogical dig to her assistant. Their children Jonny, Tye, Perry, and Donna told their teachers and friends they were moving.

The New Aquaman and his wife, Rocket, entered with their children, Amistad, Tula, and Garth.

Lian Harper entered the cave to find her aunt, even though it was difficult to enter due to her father's death from an overdose and her uncle's murder by Black Spider. Her Mother was still looking for Connor Queen.

The rest of the team and league entered with both their luggage and directed them all to their assigned rooms as connor called out names. After all their children were gone, the heroes gathered to discuss the reemergence of the light.

Meanwhile…

Iris West Zig-zagged across the hallway. The cave was massive and mysterious, which she thought was cool. Her Brother Jayden followed her, keeping an eye on thing to make sure nothing goes wrong. As he watches his sister, he bump into someone. He goes into a defensive stance, but instead he stood awestruck at the beautiful girl in front of him.

She had dark red hair and blue eyes. She was sixteen, just like him. She wore a black t-shirt with reddish leather pants. She also stood in a similair stance as he was. She is apparently trained to fight as well.

"Who are you?" Mary asked the boy.

"Let's sart with you, first." The boy snapped back.

The girl glared at him for a second and then threw a karate chop at him, which he masterfully blocks.

"Nice move, but I would've like to know your name first." He said.

She ducked and swiftly kicked his ankles, causing him to fall.

She stands up and offers her hand.

"Grayson. Mary Sarah Grayson." She told the boy.

The boy takes her hand and gets up. He then flip her over his shoulder. He then pins her to the ground.

"West. Jayden Bartholomew West at your service." He said with a grin.

"Well, Jai. Do yo mind letting me up." Mary asked him.

"Of course." He sid as he got up.

Mary rose up and smiled at the boy.

"You got some moves, West. I bet I can show you some moves of my own." She said with a flirtatious tone.

"I believe I was supposed to say that." He said with a chuckle

Then suddenly, Iris appears and introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Iris Joan West. But you can call me Iris instead, I believe you met my brother already. Isn't this place awesome, I'm just excited to be here and meeting new people, and where are my manners? I never bothered to learn your name." Iris said quickly.

"My name's Mary." The confused girl was able to say.

As the three teens talked, they failed to notice the Reyes children enter the hall. The oldest one cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hola, I'm Juanito Virgil Reyes. I was told to come here by my parents."

The second oldest one then introduced himself. "The full name's Tyler Emilio Reyes. You can call me Tye."

Finally, they youngset of the group, who we're obviously twins, spoke.

"Her name is Donna Diana Reyes." The Boy said.

"His Name is Pericles Percival Reyes" His sister said.

The others stared at the twins, who had very odd names. The three introduced themselves to the four sibling…immediately just as the children of Aquaman and Rocket appeared. They bowed in respest to greet the other teens, who replied with a confused stare.

"I am Amistad Hyde, Son Of Kaldur'Ahm or Jackson Hyde as he now calls himself. These two are my Brother Garth and sister Tula. We are humbled to meet you." The oldest boy politely saids.

"Okay, First of all…I want to know why we're here. This morning I thought my Dad was just a high school teacher and my mother was a reporter, but I just learned they were superheroes years ago." Jai said.

"That's impossible, our parent's cannot be superheroes, they only exist in movies, comics, and other crap like that, right?" Jonny asked.

"Um, heroes used to be a part of this world, then that law was passed." Iris reminded him.

"Okay, I would understand why **they **would come here, but why their families…why us?" Mary asked in confusion.

The teens stood in silence for several minutes looking for a logical reason why retired superheroes would bring all their families to their old headquarters. Then Garth found the answer.

"I think they want us to be their sidekicks."

_**Is it true? Will these teens become the next generation of heroes? An why is Cheshire searching for Connor Queen? And were Mary and Jai flirting with each other? Who knows why?**_

_**Find out on Friday, when the next chapter comes up. Leave comments and reviews.I hope you loved this chapter.**_

_**Also,in response to a comment on the review page. I AM A GUY.**_

_**(but, thank you for the compliments.) see you all then.**_


End file.
